Game Play
by Rhian1975
Summary: Let's play a game...


_Game Play_

A date night, that is what this was; although it was rather different to how they had spent previous dates, they often tried to come across as rather traditional when it came to dating, but it never worked out that way. Five months strong in a loving relationship, they were aiming to do it right for once. There were to drink wine, eat popcorn, cuddle up on the sofa, and watch a film; something that surprisingly they had never done before.

However, when Ric finally arrived at her place Serena really was not feeling it, she did not feel comfortable in just lounging in front of the television, as much as it sounded pleasing when she suggested it – she would have found cuddling up on the sofa with Ric, with paperwork far more relaxing.

"I've got a better idea" Serena smiled, as she turned around handing Ric a glass of wine as they stood in her kitchen.

"And what may that be?" Ric raised his eyebrow, curious to what Serena's suggestion would entail, she could often be rather mysterious.

"Why not do something that is more _'us'_"

"_Us_" Ric felt bemused, he was all for indulging in a bit of television; it almost lay as a treat for him as he rarely got the chance to watch anything, not that there was much on that interested him. Truth told he was rather looking forward to it all, but lay open to what Serena may alternatively suggest.

"Let's bring out the fun...We can't have fun whilst watching a film…"

"Are you implying that I'm…?"

"No, I'm just thinking we could play a game"

"It's hardly romantic now is it?"

"Since when have we been all hearts and butterflies?" Serena raised an eyebrow as she sipped her wine.

"On the _odd_ occasion"

"Hmmmm, but our love is not that, it _never_ has been" Serena replied, and that was true; Ric occasionally engaged in chivalrous behaviour, but it did not rule them. They built their relationship on respect - both professionally and personally, light-hearted teasing, an ever-growing friendship, and deep trust. "So you want to play a game?"

"A game" Ric was yet to feel convinced at this suggestion.

"Yep, let's get our competitive streaks out... We can do that with a game" There was a hidden naughtiness lurking within Serena's voice and he found it a little alluring.

"Such as…?" Ric quizzed, matching her facial expressions without even intending to.

"How about Strip Poker" Serena grinned, as she raised an eyebrow confidently, part of her was joking although she had entertained the idea as a fantasy.

"_No_, I'd rather we didn't" Ric's face changed, that was a suggestion too far in his mind, and not one he would take up easily.

"You're such a bore sometimes"

"Serena, I'm open to having fun, just _not_ poker... Given my history..."

"Ric, we're playing for clothes not cash, you'll be rewarded in something that can give you _far_ more satisfaction than money"

"I'd still rather we..."

"_Fine_" Serena huffed "I'm sure there is something far more sensible in lying around…"

Ric rolled his eyes, he knew she loved his sensible attitude really it was just that she never would admit it, she was too stubborn to do so. They both headed off to the living room, with wine their glasses of wine in hands; Ric had also brought the bottle, Ric figured that regardless of what they were doing they were going to need the wine. Admiringly, he watched as she scrambled through a cupboard by the television and she turned around with a bright grin.

"Trivial Pursuit"

Ric nodded his head, rather impressed with her sensible suggestion; this certainly seemed like a game that could bring out the competitive streaks within them both and it could be seen as a fun game.

"I warn you, I'm _good_" Serena spoke confidently and baring her wide smile.

"I'm sure you are"

"You are talking to Trivial Pursuit champion in the Campbell/McKinnie camp"

"We'll see..." Ric teased, he did not seem too convinced, but he thought he'd amuse her for the sake of it.

"You will" Serena winked.

"Challenge on" Ric beamed "The old and wise _versus_..."

"The queen" Serena mischievously grinned

Ric rolled his eyes once more, this was typical Serena behaviour, she always had this inferior attitude about her; however, it certainly was one of many things he loved about the woman. She was fascinating, beautiful and at times drove him crazy; but at all costs, she made him happy.

At first, they played fair, sat on the floor opposite each other with the board game in the centre of them. They still drunk wine, but laughed and joked whilst playing; Serena found herself in true awe of Ric, he was naturally clever and knew far more trivia than she ever could. She admired his natural intelligence, his focus; it was certainly putting her ballsy confidence to shame as she found herself on the wrong end of the game.

Struggling to think of the answer to the question Ric had just asked her, Serena found herself wanting to turn to dirty tactics, just to deter from the facts of the current situation

"Ric…"

"_What_" Ric replied, not even looking up at her, he had not guessed she was up to anything tactical.

"_Riiiic_" Serena emphasised his name as she unbuttoned her blouse and revealing her bra.

Ric looked up and grinned before looking back down at sand timer "Are you game playing?"

"_Nope_" Serena beamed "Am I a distraction"

"I could not possibly reveal" Ric paused "Times up, I believe the champion is _losing_ her touch"

"Bollocks, we've not even started yet" Serena retorted, still in some denial over the situation; she could not let Ric win, not today.

Ric raised an eyebrow as he looked at his playing piece, which had five filled segments compared to Serena's two. He rolled the dice and moved his piece. "Entertainment Question"

"How many orgasms do you think you can give me tonight?" Serena grinned, slipping off her blouse before she crawled over to Ric, not caring about looking seductive, as she knew she just had to use her voice. "One, three, _or_ five"

"Serena the game"

"I _am_ playing" Serena whispered as she lingered behind Ric's neck, running her nails along his shoulder "Times ticking"

Ric tried to ignore her as he picked up a real question card and waited for her to take it; she did with her teeth before allowing it to fall to the floor. Ric exhaled, trying to grasp on to his focus, he could let her get one over on him so soon.

"It is an entertainment question, _our_ entertainment" she trailed her nails down his back and around his waist as she kissed his neck ever so gently, she could feel Ric shiver in response and it left her smiling with glee.

"You can't win, by doing that, _stop_ being such a sore loser" Ric was smiling as he reached back and tapped her thigh.

Serena said nothing and allowed her hand to squeeze at his crotch ever so lightly, as she continued to kiss his neck; she sure was going to make sure she got her own way.

"_Serena_..." Ric knew what she was doing, and he ever so wanted to hold out and he almost thought he had gotten away from the temptation as he felt Serena pull away, although admittedly he felt disappointed that she did not put up a stronger fight

Unfortunately, for Ric she was not ready to give up that easily; she was losing and she did not like it at all. She sat herself in front of him, purring. "Why play for a coloured piece of plastic, when you can have a piece of me instead"

Ric held Serena's gaze as smiles simultaneously appeared on their faces, Ric manoeuvred himself over to Serena; slipping one hand to her waist as the other propped his body over hers. Instantly he kissed her, filled with passion and desire, electric feelings that sparked more than either desired.

Mumbling incoherent words, they began undressing between kisses; they touched and caressed each other lovingly. Foreplay was anything but fierce, it as sensual, delicate and orgasmic. In life Serena loved to have control, especially in work life; however Ric and in their relationship, they were equals who did not mind shifting the power from time to time. Sexually, it often came as rather rewarding; no one would suspect that behind closed doors away from work that either would have such a devilish and active sex life that would push some boundaries.

They were ready, moist and pulsating, eager to please each other with something other than hands and lips. Serena positioned herself on Ric's lap, her legs stretched out just as his were and she wrapped her arms around his upper neck, his hands clasping her buttocks, as Ric slid himself into her with great ease. She used her heels to create the rocking motion, his legs jolted with her movements. Allowing their lips to explore each other, they moaned softly as they closely rocked slowly, bodies pressing upon each other as if they found themselves glued together.

As their lips parted, his lips met with her neck and he sucked heavenly as she raised her arms, tightly putting them around her neck, his arms gripping her upper back. The slow rocks fell hard and deep as Ric began to use his own strength to thrust her upon him, entering deeper into her rocketing new sensations for them both, he nuzzled his face into her neck, her chin resting upon his nose.

Erupted inside her, Serena gasped as he bit the side neck and it was all she needed to allow herself that same sexual vulnerability. Pleasured cries and bodily fluids, masked by laughter and kisses, they were far from finished with each other. Serena pulled out of him and sat in the gap between his legs; fixating her eyes upon his, Ric intently looked back as he laid her down gently on the floor. His thumbs resting under her breasts as he straddled over her.

Lovingly they kissed, exploring their mouths as if it was the first time that they had shared a kiss; tongues wrapped around the other, they were kissing as if they were taking the air from each other's lungs. All the time, Ric massaged her breasts whilst she clawed his shoulders. They were already so in harmony with each other, they did not even need to consider the facts; they just knew when the time was right.

Re-entering her body, she groaned, as did he; they both slightly felt tender from their first encounter. Ric slowly and gently thrusted his hips; in and out, in and out, he could feel Serena's heels resting just below the small of his back on his buttocks and they moved with each thrust, causing a nice massaging sensation. They had broken from their kisses and allowed their foreheads to rest together, eyes maintaining contact until Serena closed her eyes in a real moment of exhilaration; this left Ric with a small smirk feeling satisfied that he was hitting all of the right spots.

Ric had complete control and for a moment, he stopped inside her and did nothing but look his lover in the eyes before slowly almost withdrawing from her body, it was only a matter of seconds but it felt like minutes. He hung on, teetering on withdrawal still gazing into Serena's eyes, which were almost begging him to come back to her. Taking that slow elongated action, he slid his penis back into to her, his testicles thudding against her body; he repeated this action several times watching every ounce of ecstasy that splashed across her face. Every soft breath-taking groan that escaped her lips only spurred him on.

She cupped his face, bringing his lips to hers just for a single moment, his tongue briefly caressed hers before he pulled away leaving her craving him more.

He then took, quick sharp light and fast thrusts, still deep inside her and not daring to move far from the depths of her vagina, the fast past that elongating the moment, allowing them to hold out from hitting their peak. The loud groans were not intentional; they could not help being this vocal as they found themselves overwhelmed. Although this fast paced thrusting could not last, it took far too much energy, but the quick bursts spiced up the moment.

As Ric returned to this slow stop-start pace, Serena raised her legs above his buttocks and rested her heels in the centre of her back, she would admit she was never as flexible as she used to be, but she found herself in such a state of arousal anything seemed possible. Tickling the back of his neck as he still held grip under her breasts, the deep penetrations left the pleasurable moans at a softer and mainly from Serena.

Although slow-paced, it took everything from them, as sounds ruptured from their mouths, facial expressions turned, sweat dripped, breaths heavy as Ric collapsed upon Serena's body, still inside her, their sexual organs still throbbing. Their bodies roared with fire, the painful sensations from the carpet burns only now coming through with the passion subsided. However, they were too exhausted to do anything about that pain they felt, and settled for relaxing naked on the floor. Pulling out, they wriggled about a little before finding a more comfortable resting position, hearts still raced and this was as risqué as they had ever been; It was nine in the evening on a summer's night, they were in Serena's living room and the curtains to the large bay windows were not even closed.

"Oh, by the way" Serena sighed as she kissed his chest, the salty, sweaty taste not bothering her at all.

"_Hmmmm_" Ric mumbled as he held Serena in his arms.

"You won, the answer I had in mind was sensibly three... You have a _full_ pie"

"She was pretty tasty too" Ric smirked as they pair found the remark rather amusing, and there they stayed until they could find the energy to move.


End file.
